Semiconductor devices use bias voltages for many applications. Bias voltages and/or reference voltages can be used in many electronic circuits including both analog and digital circuits. As feature sizes in semiconductor devices are decreased, power supply voltages can be decreased to prevent devices from breaking down due to excessive electric fields. However, bias voltages are still necessary and can consume a significant amount of circuit area.
Furthermore, bias voltages may be generated on a device and then routed to circuits that are not located near the bias voltage generator. Thus, the bias voltage routing may consume even more critical space on the semiconductor device.